


Neon

by Dragnoria



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal, Anal Sex, Awkward Dates, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Class 3 E (Assassination Classroom), Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Collars, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Crying, Demon Sex, Demons, Face-Fucking, First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hand Jobs, High School, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Large Cock, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Study Date, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Texting, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragnoria/pseuds/Dragnoria
Summary: Nagisa’s ears reddened.He wouldn’t meet Azazel’s gaze.Their hands met, fingers interlocked.Barely spoken promises.He trembled, and shuddered, unsure of himself.Their lips met, brief sighs of relief and comfort shared.His body shook.Lips parted. Eyes closed.Broken moans escaped from between reddened lips.Hands shaking, grip tight. Quivering against his partner.Gasps gave way to moans.Asking gave way to begging.Begging gave way to screaming, to hair pulling, back-scratching and marking.Back-arched, legs spread, sheets dirtied and body claimed.Loneliness gave way to love.
Relationships: Shiota Nagisa/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Intrigue

Nagisa Shiota

There were a few things that Azazel had noticed about the passive, quiet, surprisingly competitive and analytical blue-haired boy. He noticed early on in fact, that Nagisa was frighteningly perceptive. It made sense when he thought about who it applied to, that being the most calm and possibly attentive person in class 3-E, the very same one who is constantly focused on being the very best that he can possibly be, and subsequently being better than the other classes, while also impressing his teachers almost to an infuriating level. They were different on many levels in that regard, whereas Nagisa pushed himself to be the best that he could be, Azazel didn't, he never worked hard to get to where he was and was sort of just...here. Ranked highly in the class, breezing through tests and combat came just as naturally as breathing to him, and in all honesty, it was a bit frustrating because showing up to tutoring was pointless, as was studying because it changed absolutely nothing and Nagisa.

Well, he took issue with Azazel’s apparent "natural" talent, instead of just stating or even accepting that it was something he more or less didn’t have control over, he had made numerous attempts to get Azazel to study or attempt to improve his grades higher than they already were, which when Azazel disagreed caused a gap to form between the two, which only widened throughout the year, meaning they never truly interacted with one another. Despite how short and insignificant that interaction was, Nagisa seemed to still hold to his opinion and the mindset that he stated back then, which is why-

The heavy vibration of Azazel’s phone against his thigh pulled him from his thoughts drawing him back to reality, when the screen brightened and the nameless number came up, his curiosity began to grow.

**Unknown [3:54]**

<image attached>

Hey, what’d you get for that one?

**Unknown [3:54]**

<image attached>

**Unknown [3:55]**

See? Told you it was healing fine!

Class had only recently ended and based on Azazel’s estimate, the rest of 3-E’s students should be holed up either in some library or at home in their rooms, or maybe outside. To him it meant that this shouldn’t really be happening, or necessary- if someone needed help with homework then that was simple, most everyone in the class would be willing to help one another if asked nicely. Even Itona, if you caught him in a good mood. So, he decided to get the assistance of someone he could at the very least, trust.

**Azazel [4:01]**

I’m a bit confused at the moment.

**Itona [4:05]**

Well then consider me intrigued

**Itona [4:06]**

What’s up?

**Azazel [4:10]**

A random person texted me just now. I don’t know the number, nor do I know how they got mine.

**Itona [4:12]**

.....And?

**Azazel [4:15]**

And they sent me some rather, interesting, images.

**Itona [4:16]**

My God

**Itona [4:16]**

Azazel

**Itona [4:17]**

Did you just accidentally get sent nudes??

  
  


**Azazel [4:19]**

Depending on how you look at it, possibly.

  
  


**Azazel [4:21]**

I must say though, if that is the case, then the person isn’t very good at them.

**Itona [4:23]**

But are they cute though?

**Azazel [4:27]**

Is it really relevant, besides they also needed help with their homework.

**Itona [4:28]**

I‘m not hearing a no, so…

**Itona [4:30]**

Anyway, what’d you need help with?

**Azazel [4:32]**

I’m not particularly sure as to how I should respond to their question.

**Itona [4:35]**

Just be your polite self and tell them they got the wrong person

**Azazel [4:38]**

Alright, thank you and Goodbye Itona.

**Itona [4:40]**

You’re welcome and have fun! 

With renewed resolve(and by renewed he means, that he has made no progress whatsoever and he’s pretty sure, wherever this guy is most likely doesn’t even need help with the assignment given that it’s been almost an hour since he sent me the message. Oh yeah, and it is indeed a “he” as is evident by the neon green briefs, that just so happened to be visible within the picture, most likely accidentally or unavoidable, given the image and what he was trying to show. Nevertheless, Azazel replied, all the same.

**Azazel [5:01]**

Uhm, I’m not sure how to tell you this but you’ve got the wrong number.

**Nudist [5:05]**

Eh?

**Azazel [5:07]**

<image attached>

There’s the answer the English problem you seemed stuck on though, also I recommend changing either the fabric of your underwear or possibly the type of it, wearing briefs like the ones you currently have on are only going to irritate it and make it worse, given how they most likely will constantly rub against the skin. Don’t get it too wet, considering it is technically an open wound and the risk of infection is much higher with those. If I were you, I'd put a bandage over it, at the very least so that your underwear isn’t constantly irritating it, especially since it’s on your hip, it’s probably going to be painful to deal with.

  
  


There was a loud bang coming from a nearby room, and the sound of frustrated yells and objects being thrown.

**Nudist [5:10]**

God! No no nononono NO this is so stupid and inappropriate

  
  


**Azazel [5:11]**

It’s fine, I’ve already deleted the pic.

**Nudist [5:12]**

My God, thank you so much

**Nudist [5:12]**

I kinda feel like I gotta explain those pics tho

**Nudist [5:13]**

Just so you don’t think I’m some weirdo

**Azazel [5:14]**

Too late, that ship sailed when you first texted me.

**Nudist [5:15]**

NO WAIT SHUT UP SEE THAT’S THE THING I HAD THAT CUT ON MY HIP AND I HAD JUST STEPPED OUTTA THE SHOWER AND LIKE SOMEONE I TRUST IS KINDA SMART AND SHE SAID TO SEND A PIC AND I TOOK THOSE AND I DID

**Nudist [5:15]**

Pleeeease don’t track me down and get me in trouble

**Azazel [5:16]**

Somehow that actually clarifies some things.

**Neon[5:17]**

?????????

**Neon[5:18]**

Explains what?????

**Azazel [5:19]**

Why the pictures weren’t particularly, uh, appealing.

**Neon [5:21]**

Nope, that's it

**Neon [5:23]**

Gonna jump off a building

**Azazel [5:24]**

Before you do that can I at least get your name? Maybe I’ll even attend your funeral.

**Neon [5:25]**

Well it’s not like this can get any more embarrassing yeah, it’s Nagisa so try and say something nice when you attend, please

  
  


Regardless of the heat in Azazel’s cheeks at the moment, he replied without missing a beat, even though his heart seemed to have skipped more than a few, oddly enough.

**Azazel [5:26]**

Well, Nagisa, If it’s any consolation I’ll be sure to mention the fact that you look rather nice in Green.

**Nagisa[5:27]**

I’mma decided to move to a different continent

**Azazel [5:28]**

If you leave then how am I supposed to ensure that the world knows of this information? Neon is a good color on you, I honestly mean it.

**Nagisa[5:29]**

I’m gonna find a different building to jump off of maybe I’ll have just enough time to contemplate my life choices and regret each and every one of them before I hit the ground

**Azazel [5:30]**

While you’re doing that, do you still need help with your English homework, because I can give you the answer to number seven if you’re stuck?

**Nagisa[5:32]**

I feel like we’re focused on two totally different things and it’s slightly unnerving 

**Azazel [5:33]**

Not gonna lie, never knew you had such nice hips.

**Nagisa[5:35]**

WHERE THE HELL IS THE NEAREST BUILDING

More yelling could be heard coming from down the Hall and now that Azazel had a vague guess on who it was, he assumed he knew the reason for it and as such, couldn’t help but smile even as the frantic yelling of his classmates grew louder as they all fled to their respective rooms. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled his homework closer, laying them out flat against the floor and neatening his notes and handwriting.

**Azazel [5:38]**

<image attached>

<image attached>

<image attached>

Just in case you wanted to double-check your work, here’s what I got.

He expected more yelling, or maybe some objects to be thrown, even a knock at his door- instead all he heard was silence, quiet and more calming than he would’ve liked as he neatly stacked his belongings and stuffed them into his bag. His phone vibrated and with it came another text.

**Nagisa[5:40]**

Thanks


	2. Collide

**Azazel** [12:04]

I just wanted to check-in and make sure you’re alive and haven’t actually jumped off a building.

**Azazel** [12:06]

I'm also really sorry if any of my statements came off as rude or anything like it.

**Azazel** [12:07]

You do legitimately have a nice body, but I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that.

**Azazel** [12:08]

Not that I was looking, I already deleted the pics.

**Azazel** [12:09]

But you do look really nice in red.

**Azazel** [12:13]

Okay look, I'm terrible at this, please just text me back at some point, I'm getting worried if you die then I'm pretty sure Karma is going to kill me. I’ll get out of your hair immediately after.

**Nagisa** [12:25]

I'm fucking fine 

**Nagisa** [12:26]

I just got all weirded out n shit

**Nagisa** [12:27]

But uh, thanks

**Azazel** [12:30]

For?

**Nagisa** [12:32]

I dunno it just seemed like ya really cared

**Azazel** [12:36]

Did you mention a cut?

**Nagisa** [12:40]

Yeah, what about it?

**Azazel** [12:43]

Well did you get it looked at? By someone who's actually qualified?

**Nagisa** [12:44]

Oh, uh, yeah, well- I mean Kurosensai said that it’s fine and that I shouldn’t irritate it

**Azazel** [12:46]

Good, that’s good.

**Nagisa** [12:50]

This is weird

**Azazel** [12:53]

How so?

**Nagisa** [12:59]

We’ve only spoken for a few hours but idk it feels like you actually care

**Nagisa** [1:02]

I can be kind of an ass so y’know this is kinda weird

**Nagisa** [1:04]

So thanks I guess

**Azazel** [1:07]

Well we got class soon

**Azazel** [1:08]

Maybe we can hang out after class?

**Nagisa** [1:15

Sure!

And so with those short parting texts, did class start, with Azazel frantically pulling on his uniform, stuffing his phone into his pockets and scrambling out the door only to slam headfirst into another student, sending them both tumbling to the floor. In the same direction, the weight of the other student pressing down atop of Azazel, while he groaned and sat up to the best of his abilities only to have his gaze met with equally confused and skeptical blue eyes.

They stayed like that for a moment, both frozen, unable to move, before taking stock of their positions, him-Nagisa straddling Azazel’s hips, thighs pressed against his sides and rear weighing down firmly atop his groin. Nagisa shifted and Azazel’s body tensed, a soft groan escaping from between his lips as his hands moved to grab him, to grab the others hips, Nagisa froze again, eyes locked with Azazel’s own while his hands fisted themselves into the white-haired boys shirt, fingers clasping at the fabric, sharp nails scratching at his chest through it. From here there were a few things Azazel took note of: his scent, for whatever reason, Nagisa Shiota was single-handedly the nicest smelling person or thing he had encountered in his short years of life. The smell was half the reason why he was currently having an internal debate with himself about the Pro’s and Con’s of moving from this compromising position.

Yet, Azazel is mostly certain that Nagisa’s embarrassment if someone were to catch him in this position would deter him from any further interactions of this nature, no matter how unintentional. So, the two begrudgingly separated themselves from one another, and headed towards class, though not without taking note of the vibrant crimson dusting one anothers cheeks, along with the dishevelled appearance of their outfits. 

They settled into their seats, with the eyes of a few choice classmates glued to the both of them throughout the entire class session, however, let it be known that Azazel would endure any amount of discomfort if it meant that he’d have a chance of further interaction with Nagisa, especially ones of the same nature as earlier. "Nagisa, a word?” He rushed to the blue-eyed boys seat the moment class ended, effectively trapping him before he had a chance to sprint out.

The shorter didn’t look too happy about it, though he also didn’t try and shove past him either, which was a good sign all things considered as he simply bowed his head, keeping his eyes firmly fixed to his desk. “Yeah?”

Azazel tapped a finger against the desktop and gestured for him to follow, as he stepped outside of class, and moved away from the main group of people as they filed out of the room. The two stepped into the halls and Nagisa already looked like his patience was dwindling the second his feet hit the floor, shoulders tense and gaze turned downwards. “Alright so uh, what do you want?”

Azazel cocked his head to the side, “Are you perhaps free tonight?” 

The bluenette shrugged, hoisting his bag’s strap higher up on his shoulder. “Mhm, basically. Why? Need me for something?”

Azazel grinned, leaning forwards slightly, a smile playing at his lips. “Would you be willing to join me? For a night out, that is.”

Nagisa looked like he was about to choke, as his face reddened, possibly with anger, maybe embarrassment too. “Like ugh- like a date?”

"If that's what you want to call it, then yeah. We can go to the fair or maybe just a coffee shop if that sounds like too much effort." 

He mulled over it for a moment, nibbling on his bottom lip, shifting from side-to-side, staring at his shoes before he rolled his shoulders, "Fine, sure I'm up for hanging out or whatever."

Azazel gave a small hum of acknowledgment, "Alright then, if that's the case then I'll come to your room at around six?"

"Yeah...yeah fine, alright, sure, sounds good." He turned on his heels, ears a bright shade of red as he fast-walked his way down the Hall.

A date didn't sound so bad, not entirely at least. Besides, maybe they'd even have a little fun, they could go see a movie, head to the fair, go to a restaurant or simply lay around inside Nagisa's room and find something to talk about. None of which were necessarily bad options, all things considered.


	3. Sword and Sheath

Nagisa should’ve been doing fine, perfectly fine, he  _ should be _ in a good mood, listening to a conversation his friends were having, all should be well. He could’ve even gotten a little bit of training today, which could’ve been some fun, that was always nice, he loved feeling like he was improving, like he could be useful. Useful in multiple ways, as he’d discovered not too long ago, he was useful in a fight, especially handy in academics, and in bed well… 

He felt most at home when he laid out against the pillows and soft blankets, when his back was pushed down firmly into the mattress and he could just let go, let his boyfriend take the reigns and do as he pleases with him. He was soft, pliant and always willing, always wanting to please, and occasionally his mind would float back to the subtle words of  _ Good Boy _ whispered against his ear and a shiver ran down his spine, akin to the one that always occurred when someone scratched at the back of his neck, or ran their fingers through his hair. If he were in a more normal and practical situation, Nagisa would have questioned the appeal and effect such words had on him, he might've discussed or possibly even written down the long-term effects that such praise had on him, or perhaps even simply wondered why it is he craved such affection.

Unfortunately, Nagisa is not currently in a normal situation.

He is however, remarkably still.

It would be unnerving, unsettling, if Azazel didn’t know that Nagisa was being still for  _ him _ , being Good for him. He finally wiggles a bit, opening his hips just a little bit more to spread his knees. His cock is hard and red between his legs, bobbing toward the ground and brushing ever-so-slightly against the grass. He's on the ground, knees firmly digging into the dirt and thighs being tickled by the grass, as it grazed against him. His hands are planted firmly on the ground, and he's looking up at Azazel through his curly eyelashes.

It's degrading, humiliating and risky, Nagisa can barely stand the fact that he's out here, he can barely comprehend a single reason as to  _ why _ Azazel would want him to do this out here. They might get caught, be seen by someone, they could be stopped, punished, kicked out, fined, imprisoned, shunned, there were a thousand reasons as to why they  _ shouldn't _ be doing this. Yet Nagisa had every opportunity to deny it, every single chance to say "No" and walk away and yet.

“You’ve been waiting so long for this, huh?” He says, leaning forward, pressing his cock against Nagisa's lips, which part without resistance. 

When Nagisa leans forward, enough to swallow Azazel's cockhead, he laughs darkly, voice more akin to a low rumble, “So cock-hungry,” he rubs a hand through Nagisa's hair while the other continues lavishing his tongue up and down the rod currently occupying his mouth, “What would all your friends, all your teachers say if they knew what you really were? Just my personal cock whore.”

Azazel thrusts forward abruptly at his last word, and Nagisa chokes down a whimper, eyes slipping shut as he loses himself in the sensation of Azazel using his throat. They’ve done this before – perhaps not so harshly – and Nagisa's gag reflex has long since been tamed. But he still enjoys the noise, the way Nagisa's throat twitches and spit pools in the corners of his mouth when Azazel pushes him too far too fast. He pulls back and watches a long string of drool falls onto his flushed chest, and Nagisa shivers as the wetness slides across hardened pink nipples.

He’s back on Azazel's cock in a second, lavishing it in small kisses, sliding it across his face until he’s sloppy with Azazel overabundant precome. He would be content to watch Nagisa do this all day, but that’s not what he has in mind for the night. Instead, he hooks a finger in Nagisa's cheek, stretching the skin, feeding his own cock back into Nagisa's waiting mouth like sheathing a blade.

His right hand buries itself in Nagisa's hair, pulling at the roots; the left slides down the side of his neck, feeling the satisfying way Nagisa's throat bulges every time he takes Azazel's cock deeper.

“You’re so good, such a good boy, so good for me,” Azazel is mumbling now, low and quiet just barely loud enough for Nagisa to hear, and he certainly doesn’t miss the way Nagisa's throat tightens when Azazel calls him a Good boy. He keeps going, skin flushed, as he mutters, Good boy repeatedly, as he uses Nagisa's throat like it were nothing more than a personal toy, something existing purely for his pleasure.

For all intents and purposes, that's exactly what it was. 

Nagisa whines loudly, vibrations from his throat massaging Azazel's cock, and he pulls back slow, liking the way his Pre and Nagisa's spit trail from his mouth, dripping down his chin and onto his pretty pink nipples, along his smooth chest.

“You tired?” He mumbles, running a hand down Nagisa's reddened cheeks. His face is beet red, a garish contrast against soft bright hair. It’s so strange seeing him like this, lips swollen, red-rimmed eyes, and tears streaking down his face until they’re indistinguishable from the precome decorating his cheeks. Azazel gladly adds to the mess, slapping his cock on Nagisa's cheek, once, twice, and then again against his cheekbone, dragging the head across his soft, smooth skin.

“I said, are you tired?” He repeats, grabbing Nagisa's bangs at the root and holding them up, so he can smear the as-of-yet untouched skin of Nagisa's forehead with a sticky, messy mix of Pre and spit. He doesn’t pause to consider why the image of his Pre dripping through Nagisa's long eyelashes makes something raw and hot turn in the pit of his gut.

Finally, Nagisa croaks, “Not tired, I can do more.” It’s barely a whisper, and Azazel  _ feels _ it more than he hears it when Nagisa talks, the hot breath against his balls.

He starts feeding his cock back into Nagisa's mouth inch by inch, and he subsequently gulps it down eagerly, like it was his last meal, or the air he needed to breath. The thought pulls a laugh from the back of Azazel's throat, one that he has to stifle lest he alert the others, though he doesn't mind if they enjoy the show. “You really do love this. You’re better at sucking dick than you are at breathing.”

Nagisa twitches at Azazel's words, and his knees slip on the wet mess on the floor. He falls forward, impaling himself on Azazel's cock, and Azazel can’t help the feral groan that tears out of him, nor can he control the cruel way with which he holds Nagisa's head tight against his stomach, moaning while Nagisa's throat flexes, his legs scrambling for purchase on the slippery floor.

Once Nagisa is settled, the palms of his hands still planted obediently between his partner's legs, Azazel finally begins fucking Nagisa's face again, in earnest, not holding back. It’s different than before, it’s different to discard all thoughts of Nagisa's pleasure or satisfaction and just use him, like a tool or a sex toy.

“Nothing but a nice, warm hole for me to use,” Azazel grunts, and there's a noticeable shiver of pleasure that rolls down Nagisa's spine, his throat tightening around Azazel's cock.

Azazel wants to drown in the noise of his balls hitting Nagisa's cheek, the errant gagging and choking sounds as he pushes past the inner tightness of his throat, the wet gulping sound when he pulls out, before plunging back in all in one thrust. Nagisa's eyes are glazing over with every thrust, but Azazel is too turned on to notice, gripping his hair with clenched fists and skullfucking him with all the power his hips can muster.

Except—he could always muster more power.

The thought is intrusive, and once it starts, Azazel can’t stop it, can’t stop the tightening of his muscles and the shrill of electricity that rolls throughout his body, he can't stop that. He’s never actually been fully hard before, at least not without using a bit of power to suppress his size, and it stands to reason that there was quite a difference between the normal size of a Human cock, and that of a Demon, and the new sensation is nearly unbearably hot. Nagisa's throat is tighter than ever, searing and straining around Azazel's growing dick. He should pull out, God he really should—but the feral, demon voice inside him urges him to thrust forward instead, holding Nagisa's head, small and gentle, in his hands, elongated and sharpened black nails, pulling at his hair.

The next thrust seems to push past some kind of invisible barrier inside Nagisa's throat, until Azazel is inside something even tighter and wetter and hotter. He’s lucid enough to watch Nagisa carefully for their safe signal, but he makes no movement beyond arching his back and spreading his knees, thrusting down for any kind of friction against his bobbing cock.

He likes it. He likes having his skull speared on Azazel's inhuman cock

“Shit—you’re so—” His second thrust into Nagisa's throat coincides a roar that rolls out from his throat in a loud rumble and he  _ feels _ Nagisa's throat tighten around him.

Nagisa is trembling like a leaf, and his whines, so small and quiet, die in throat as he makes room for Azazel's growing cock. He’s almost blind to what Azazsl looks like now, eyes too blurred from tears and precome to look up. But even still, he makes no move to adjust his hands where they lay, palms down on the floor.

“So obedient,” Azazel pulls his cock back, letting Nagisa dry heave for a second before presenting his open mouth once again, jaw popping under the strain. Azazel happily obliges him, feeding his cock into the waiting mouth, “Don’t pass out on me. Not that it would matter, I’d probably keep fucking you regardless.”

Nagisa shivers, surging forward of his own accord to swallow more of Azazel's cock, and a low chuckle slips from between his lips. His laugh is deeper, as is his voice, it's more coarse and rough or maybe it’s just louder. It echoes, bouncing around in the open air surrounding them, crawling under Nagisa's skin and making a home there.

There’s one last bit of his dick, now, that Azazel can’t fit in Nagisa's mouth. He experiments with pressing against Nagisa's swollen lips, and drinks in the full-body shiver that runs down Nagisa's spine.

“Be a good boy,” he purrs, thrusting against Nagisa's face, banging the head of his cock against some type of resistance in his throat, his stretched lips, begging for entrance, “Take it all, like you promised.”

Nagisa is blinking rapidly, whining and it almost, _almost_ sounds like he's sad, disappointed in himself maybe. His eyes are rolling back in his head, and he must be seeing spots from the way he’s swaying. Still, his hands haven't moved, he's still good for a bit more, at least until he passes out.

He doesn't really care to warn Nagisa when he feels his orgasm building, Nagisa will simply swallow it like a Good Boy regardless. He'd better swallow it all, lest there be consequences later. It’s sudden, like a match lit at the base of his spine, shooting up his body with unforeseen urgency. He grunts, bites back a roar, and pushes down against the back of Nagisa's head, he goes limp beneath him, and Azazel feels Nagisa's own orgasm spill onto his foot.

Azazel's not prepared for how satisfying it feels unloading his cum directly down Nagisa's throat. It’s inhumanly large load and it seems that massive cumshots seem to be part of the deal. They last longer than expected, for a minute or two straight, aftershocks jittering through his body long after he finishes.

Nagisa doesn’t look surprised to be used as Azazel's human cumrag. In fact, he looks rather pleased, even as cum pours down his throat and into his stomach, so much of it that the once flat plane of Nagisa's stomach curves out slightly – or maybe that’s just Azazel's imagination. Even so, he doesn’t let up instead he keeps himself firmly lodged tightly in Nagisa's mouth until his seed starts seeping out from the corners of his mouth, until he’s choking on it, eyelids blinking rapidly.

Only then does Azazel slide his softening cock out of Nagisa's welcoming mouth. The head of his cock catches on Nagisa's bottom lip, and it pulls it down obscenely, showing the cum still pooled in Nagisa's mouth.

"Swallow," he simply says, and instead of spitting it out, or disobeying, Nagisa dutifully closes his mouth and swallows it, shivering as the last bit of come slides down his throat. He’s crying, eyes bloodshot and nose wet with snot, but he looks triumphant all the same.

“Good,” Azazel hums, resting his cock atop his partner's forehead, marking him.

Nagisa just nods, shivering and, looking down toward his hands, still planted firmly on the ground.

He tilts his head to the side, gazing at the boy beneath him before nodding his head, “You can, move now.”

“Thank you,” Nagisa smiles, voice small and still a bit distant, “M-may I-” Nagisa makes a small, aborted movement with his hips, a minute thrust forward. He’s still red from head to toe, and though his cock is soft, it’s dripping like a faucet. 

A wide grin spreads across Azazel's lips, “Ask nicely,”

“Please,  _ please _ . I want-I  _ need _ you” Nagisa paws at Azazel's thighs, shivering, leaning forward and nudging his cheek against his saliva-covered, cum-leaking cock, lapping at it with his tongue until it's clean, before slowly climbing upwards, using all his strength to lean against his partner until he’s hanging off him, knees finally too weak to hold him up any more. Azazel obliges him happily, stroking down his chest, over his stomach which was still slightly bloated, down to his reddened cock. Nagisa's whimper comes from deep in his throat, and he pressed his lips down against Azazel's bare shoulder, shaking so violently that for a second, Azazel thinks something might be wrong.

“One more, be a Good Boy, you can do it, one more,” Azazel soothes, stroking Nagisa's cock between his thumb and middle finger, overstimulation sending shudders up Nagisa's spine, “You did so well, so full of my cum. Just cum again for me, one more time.”

It doesn’t take long before Nagisa comes again, and Azazel has to hold him still with all his strength to keep him from curling up into himself as he orgasms, so worn out and overstimulated that his body can barely handle it. And still, Nagisa looks as clear-eyed as ever as he slumps down, sliding down to the ground, back pressed firmly against the grass, face sticky, marked, covered in spit, drool, pre and cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to mention any ideas you have, either in the comments or if you'd like- you can find me on discord as well at: Azazel#6306


End file.
